Bulletproof
by MonkeyKibbinz
Summary: Beca has a secret. For the past three years of her life she's been living in the dark. Hunting the evil that extinguished her mother's life. So when her father, whom she hasn't talked to in two years, forces her to attend Barden University...well let's just say a certain redhead learns a thing or two.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss? Miss? Miss?!" The taxi driver shouted at the young brunette sitting in the backseat of his taxi. She had her headphones clamped tightly around her head and her small frame was pressed up against the door and back seat of the car. She jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly slid the headphones down to her neck. The heavy pulse of an electronic beat of some sort was resonating from the red earmuffs as she pushed open the cab door while passing her due cash to the driver. The driver snorted as he snatched the money and gestured for her to leave. Doing just that, the brunette slid her feet onto the tarmac beneath her and pulled herself forth from the yellow vehicle not bothering to thank the overweight stinking middle aged man. She strode around the back of the taxi and popped open the boot. The sight of her black cases full of her Djing equipment put a brief grin on her face before she remembered where she was. A luggage assistant of some kind walked towards her and reached into the boot to grab her laptop bag. The brunette quickly placed her hand on the bag and shook her head at the assistant. He nodded, mumbled his apologies and started to grab her other bags and put them on a trolley.

"Baker Hall, room C3." Is all she told the assistant as she walked away from the back of the cab towards the front where she was greeted by a chirpy blonde chick.

"Hi, welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" The blonde asked while putting on the biggest fake smile the Dj had ever. "Ah...Baker Hall...I think," The brunette told her while immediately droning out the women before her. She would find her own way to her dorm. Why did her father make her come here? That's right, he said it would a great chance to get a better education and make friends then running off to LA and becoming a Dj. Becoming a Dj wasn't what Rebeca, call her Beca or she'll kill you, Mitchell wanted to do. It was just a cover for her nighttime activities of fighting drug lords and criminals in the lowly streets of Boston. A vigilante was what the police department and news called her. A vigilante, she broke the law while stopping the guys the PD didn't have the balls to stop. Abruptly a car screamed to a stop beside her and Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas was belted out the speakers. Looking towards the car Beca saw a boy wielding dark brown hair singing in the back seat of the car and poking his head out the window towards her.

"...don't you cry no more! No!" After the screaming outbreak the boy started to play an air guitar while making the noises of the guitar riff that emitted from the speakers. The brunette grinned slightly at the display before the car screeched off into the distance. Well, this place is definitely something, Beca pondered. Suddenly a whistle was shoved into the Dj's face and the blonde was thrusted back into Beca's thoughts.

"Anddddd this is your Campus map and BU Rape Whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." And with that the blonde winked and Beca took the whistle and map. She placed the whistle in her mouth and resisted the enormous urge building inside her to blow the whistle. Smiling slightly, the brunette walked past the blonde and away towards what looked like Baker Hall. Maybe College wasn't going to so bad, the small Dj thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Beca had met her roommate, Kimmi Jin, two hours ago. The only greeting she got was a glare and a mumbled, 'don't make messes or annoy me.' So with that, Beca spent the past two hours setting up her Djing equipment and filling the shelves above her bed with records and CDs of different names and genres. The small brunette had no idea how she was going to live with the Asian chick across from her. She'd probably deck the girl in the first week if she was going to glare and brood all day long. The Dj carefully unzipped her huge duffel bag and quickly checked inside to make sure all her crime fighting equipment was there before zipping it back up and placing it in her wardrobe. Beca really didn't want to fight the criminals and drug lords in Atlanta, but since she wasn't going home or to LA anytime soon, she decided she may as well keep herself busy. So she brought her black hooded clothes and her 'gadgets', which included smoke pellets she'd 'borrowed' from the Boston PD and her sleek black Bo-staff. Beca walked back towards her desk and started to work on a mix while pondering what she would do for the day. No way in hell was she going down to the Activities Fair unless there was a Djing Stand and from what she could see from the window there wasn't.

"Campus police! Hide your wine coolers!" The muffled but still readable voice of Doctor Adam Mitchell resonated into her dorm room before the door clicked open. "Don't worry, it's just your old man making a funny."

"Chris Rock everybody," The small brunette announced and glanced at her father before continuing to work on her mix. Beca's dad just smiled and stepped into the room. He looked towards Beca and then at Kimmi Jin.

"You must be Kimmi Jin, Beca's roommate? I'm Beca's dad, Doctor Mitchell. I teach Comparative Literature here." Kimmi Jin's only reply was a glare at Beca and her father and then she resumed her, then, current activity of fixing the gold leaves on her gold plant. Professor Mitchell raised his eye and looked at Beca who shrugged. She had no excuse for her roomate's manors nor was she going to give one.

The conversation that followed went from talks of a College education to near shouting protests before Kimmi Jin announced that she was leaving for the Activities Fair. Beca then used her Korean roommate as a get-away car and left with her. Super best friend? The young brunette grinned to herself as she stepped away from Kimmi Jin and walked towards a stand labelled 'Barden Djs.' As she approached she couldn't help but keep drifting back to her father. They never had a stable relationship between them. Even before the divorce, which occurred when Beca was 10, her father seemed so caught up in work and other problems to even pay her mother and her a glance. That's when the fighting started, between the small Dj's parents. They would argue over petty things and then they would fight and swear over bills and other economic problems. Soon it got too much and the divorce papers started filling in. A few court visits later and Beca was alone with her mother, in an all too empty house. She never forgave her father for what he did, how distraught he made her mother. What he made her mother turn too.

"Aww...Djs...Deaf Jews, ow." A large blonde Australian women said as she strolled up beside Beca. The two Jewish boys at the stand walked towards them and one hollered a greeting in something that definitely wasn't English. "That's not a real word, but keep trying! You will get there!" The Aussie shouted at the two men.

Beca couldn't help but crack a grin before she asked, "Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?"

"Uhhh nah, well I did do fiddle on the roof in high school, it was like me and some aboriginals...real Jewish. This is full on...Jew." With that Beca smiled at the strangely hilarious women and turn around and strode off looking for another stand related to Djing. "Well alright, I'll give you my number." The small brunette heard the blonde from before say. Suppressing a laugh, Beca continued wandering the Activities Fair where she came across an internship at the local College Radio Station. Satisfied with her days events, she started her way across campus back to Baker Hall. She walked past a stand labeled 'Barden Bella's' and a puff of flaming orange hair caught her eye. Beca slowed to a slight stroll while keeping her on the red headed women at the Bella's stand. She didn't know what caught her eye, be it the flaming red hair or her sparkling blue eyes, something about the women just mesmerised her. The women next to her wielded blonde hair and had a stoic and rigid pose about her that Beca instantly didn't like. Female Hitler, the Dj thought as she neared the stand.

Immediately catching eye of the small brunette approaching, the red headed senior flashed the brightest small she could pull and whipped a leaflet off the clipboard and into her hand. This time she was going to get someone to join. One way or other. She didn't care what Aubrey said about the 'Alt girl with the mad ear spikes' approaching. Something about the girl tugged Chloe towards her and she was going to find out what.

"Hi, would you like to join our A Cappella group?" The redhead asked Beca as she passed her a leaflet. Ignoring the leaflet Beca raised an eyebrow and looked between the two seniors in front of her with a gaze that said she really didn't care.

"Right...this is a thing now." The Dj said in reply looking at the scowl embedded on the blonde's face and the bright smile that stretched across the redhead's face as if she was a canvas. There was something about that smile that kept her there, stopped her from turning and leaving the conversation bound to go wrong.

"Totes, we sing covers of songs without any instruments. It's all with our mouths." At that the ginger winked and used her pen to point to her lips. Totes? Who says totes these days beside from juniors in high school who think they have 'swag'?

"Yikes," Beca answered almost immediately. She wanted to finish this conversation quickly and get back to her dorm.

"There are four groups on Campus. The Bella's, that's us, we're the tits. That's the BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. Over there's the High-notes...they aren't particularly motivated...and then there's..." She gave a disgusted look at a group of guys singing some lame song from the 80's and turned back to the brunette smiling. "So?"

"Sorry, it's just, pretty lame." The small brunette answered, dragging out the sorry before flashing a quick and apologetic smirk. Can a smirk be apologetic? Before the Dj could further resolve her question the Female Hitler interjected.

"Aca-scuse me?" Beca looked towards the blonde who had joined the ginger's and her conversation. "Synchronised lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame!" The blonde nearly shouted.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." The redhead jumped in before the blonde could continue to belittle Beca. The Dj could tell the ginger covered for her friend a lot and let the blonde's comment slide.

"On purpose?" Beca nearly sighed, she just wanted to leave.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch!" The Female Hitler nearly screamed which caused Beca to flash a grin.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are close knit, talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the National Finals at Lincoln Centre this year." The redhead once again interjected covering the blonde, who's name Beca now knew as Aubrey, as she did before. "Please help turn our dreams into a reality?" The sincere and pleading face the senior pulled almost made Beca say yes, almost.

"Sorry, but I don't even sing." Beca said, once again lying as she had done several other times that day. "It was really nice to meet you guys thought." And with that Beca smiled one last time and turned on her heel and left, still feeling Aubrey's eyes drilling into the back of her head and the face of the redheaded senior burned into her mind. College was definitely something.

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, sadly I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. :(** **I hope you guys enjoyed and I wouldn't mind some reviews involving constructive criticism. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I don't really like this chapter and I rewrote it several times. It doesn't flow well enough for me. Anyways, this might contain a trigger warning for assault and almost sexual assault. So there's your warning.**

* * *

The two days after the Activities Fair were uneventful. Beca spent pretty much all that time cooped up in her little fort of Djing with the occasional trip to the cafe beside the Quad. Finally deciding she'd had enough of the great indoors, Beca stood up from her desk, made sure Kimmi Jin wasn't in the dorm and grabbed her black duffel bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she strode from the dorm and down towards the Quad.

The place really was beautiful. It sported the greenest grass Beca had seen in a long time, tall majestic oak and fig trees that looked as though they had stood there for thousands of years and the sun shone down in just the right way, capturing the place in all it's beauty. Of course no one Beca ever made friends with knew she liked beautiful things. They thought she sat around in dark alleys with her gothic friends complaining about drug prices. Friends Beca didn't have. In reality, what she really did every night after school was stalk the alleys and rooftops of Boston slugging every man or women who committed an offence to the innocence of the city. The Police Department hated her because they were corrupt and she was taking out criminals who they supplied weapons too. She was doing the job they were supposed to be doing.

The small brunette entered the cafe and walked to the counter before ordering a coffee to go. She didn't have to work at the Radio Station tonight so she was going to patrol Atlanta and see who needed their ass kicked. After the Activities Fair, Beca went to the Radio Station to start her internship. There she met Luke, the station manager, and officially met Jesse after he serenaded her with Kansas from his parent's car that morning. Immediately the Dj and Jesse were put to work stacking CDs and immediately the brown haired boy started flirting with her. Beca decided she would put him straight and avoid him getting a broken heart. She told him she didn't roll his way and he took it well, claiming they would be Lesbros and check out chicks together. The small brunette decided she could live with that and they chatted throughout afternoon at the station.

After receiving her coffee, Beca thanked the cashier, left the cafe and started to head towards the edge of Campus. She was going to spend her night around a club/bar area, that was about fifteen minutes away from Barden, and hope to catch a drug dealer or two. The stroll down the street towards Beca's new prowling area was uneventful and by the time she reached an alley where she could change it was already dusk. Checking her watch, it read 5:56pm, the small brunette needed to change quickly. She tossed the flannel shirt she was wearing that day into her duffel bag and pulled out a black tank top. Sliding it on, she quickly kicked off her shoes and shrugged her jeans off. Pulling a pair of black, almost Spandex, pants out, she pulled them on and slid on a pair of black boots. Finally she grabbed the black hoodie from the bag and tossed it over her tank top while flipping the hood over her head. Glancing down at herself, she made sure everything was correct before pulling the Bo-staff from the bag alongside four smoke pellets. She didn't think she needed the pellets tonight, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Checking the time again, it read 6pm and Beca decided now was as good a time as any to start prowling. The Dj turned vigilante looking above her to see a fire escape. Using a garbage can, she climbed her way onto the escape and started making her way to the roof of the building. When she reached the top, she got a grand view of the street below her. Bar to her left, night clubs to her right. A restaurant or two in between. Perfect. Tonight Beca was going to vent her anger while protecting others, one way or another.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chloe had been having an awful night. It started out great, she suggested to Aubrey that they should go out and relax. Aubrey, finally, agreed and the two dressed for comfort and left Barden to have dinner at a local Bar/Restaurant. They'd managed to get a four person table and sat opposite each other, discussing things from the Bella's to graduation. Chloe liked to do this once in a while. Take Bree out and let her vent, either through alcohol or through just plain old chatting. The blonde's father was always hard on her when she was little and after her mother died he just kept getting worse. Though Chloe didn't understand what it was like to have one less parent, she tried to understand how her friend felt and would constantly get her to open up. They'd started doing this dinner thing when they were at junior year in high school. There friendship was much older though. They'd been friends ever since middle school, when Aubrey threatened to shove lasagne down Chloe's top because the redhead had sat at her cafeteria table at lunch first day of term and wouldn't stop talking about the cute boys three tables away.

At that moment, in the restaurant, Aubrey was telling Chloe about how her father was disappointed because she'd gotten 96% on her one of her law essays instead of 100. This was the part when Aubrey would choke back vomit and start to shudder silently in her chair. The chirpy redhead always hated this part of their dinners and clasped Aubrey's hands that were placed firmly on the table. That was when the three men came by. They clearly weren't from Barden and looked to be in their late twenties. They were also clearly drunk.

"Hey beautiful, what's with the down face?" The buffest looking guy out of the three of them asked, while sliding into the chair beside Aubrey.

"I am fine and you need to leave." The blonde senior answered stoically and pushed away the drunk's hand that was slowly creeping towards her face.

"Dude, rejected!" The shortest of the three men howled in laughter at his friend, causing the one standing beside to do the same. The buff one sitting beside Aubrey blushed and then scowled at his entourage.

"Shut it dude! Go smack lips with the ginger!" He scoffed in return and faced Aubrey again. Chloe's friend once again slapped away his approaching hand and mouthed, 'what do we do?' to the redhead.

"Sure thing," the shorter man replied and went to slide in beside Chloe. Standing up immediately, the ginger walked around to Aubrey's side of the table and clasped her hand. She tugged her friend up and they started to walk away from the table.

"It was a pleasure gentlemen, but my friend and I have to get home." Chloe said to the drunks and kept her hand locked firmly in Aubrey's. She didn't want to start anything with the men and the least she could do was stop Aubrey from puking on them. "You okay?" She quietly asked her blonde friend who suddenly struck a rigid pose and nodded.

"You?" Aubrey asked the ginger while paying for their food.

"Fine, let's just get home before they discover their drunk courage." At that Aubrey nodded and placed her card back in her purse. They both walked towards the door hand in hand and stepped outside. It was dark out and Chloe guessed it was about 9pm. The walk back to Barden took around fifteen minutes and there were no taxis around. Cursing under her breath, the redhead led Aubrey back towards Barden.

"They're following us." Aubrey calmly announced to Chloe as they rounded a corner. Chloe could see Barden up the road, but it would still take about ten minutes to get there.

"How close?" The ginger nearly squeaked as she squeezed the blonde senior's hand.

"About ten metres. They don't look happy." The Captain of the Bellas replied and started to pick up the pace, pulling Chloe along. That's when the thumping started. Three sets of shoes smashing across the tarmac towards the two Bellas. "We need to run." Aubrey said, tugging Chloe harder. They had only just broken into a sprint when the first body smashed into Chloe. She was ripped from Aubrey's grasp and smashed into the wall of the building beside them. Chloe barely had time to register what was happening before a mouth full of alcohol started pressing against hers. Keeping her mouth closed, the redhead could hear Aubrey's shouting protests and the sharp resonating sound of slap echoing down the street. The man kissing Chloe paused and broke away to assess who had slapped who. Seeing her chance, the ginger kneed the man in his nether regions and looked towards Aubrey who was being hugged from behind by the shortest drunk.

The buff one stepped towards her blonde friend and grabbed her by the jaw with one hand. He roughly shook Aubrey about before slamming her into the wall beside them.

"Bree!" Chloe screamed but was pushed roughly against the wall again by the man she had kneed. How the hell had this happened? Chloe asked herself while struggling against the drunk man's grip.

"You're going to pay for that you soulless bitch." The man's breath was sharp and ragged as if he couldn't breathe properly. He must have still been recovering from the groin attack. Serves him right that asshole. Before the drunk could harm Chloe further, a crack sounded just beside Chloe and the man in front of her fell to his knees. A black figure stood behind him wielding a long staff. The figure looked at Chloe and then at the other two men, who had left Aubrey nursing her shoulder against the wall, and stalked towards them. The figure spun the staff around and smashed the shortest man's legs out from underneath him. He crumpled to the floor and his buff friend swung a fist at the figure. The figure ducked around him and kicked the man in the back, sending him tumbling into the wall. Despite the black figure's small frame, they were surprising strong and knocked the buff man out with one kick to the head. Noticing her chance, Chloe ran towards Aubrey and clutched her hand while checking her once over and only finding a dislocated thumb. The redhead thanked whatever being told her to study for a degree in EMT and carefully put the thumb back into place. Aubrey gasped in pain, which drew the attention of the black figure, and shoved her face into Chloe's shoulder. Standing together, Chloe clutched Aubrey tightly and looked at the figure. While the ginger was tending to her friend, the figure had rounded up the three men and leant them on a lamp post together. There was yellow Post-it note sitting on the buff man's forehead which read:

_Don't try to assault people again. It really isn't nice. Next time I'll bring the police into it. - The Vigilante._

"You're letting them go?" Chloe asked 'The Vigilante' who looked towards her and shrugged. "They tried to rape my friend and I! You can't just let them go." Infuriated the ginger scowled at the figure and clutched Aubrey even tighter.

"They were drunk." The Vigilante was a women? Well of course that explains the small frame and how agile they were. Something about the voice sounded familiar though. Chloe was sure that if it was a pitch or two higher she would recognise the person before her. "They have hopefully learned from this lesson and won't do it again." At that The Vigilante turned away. "Get home safe." Then she disappeared down the dark alley to Chloe's left.

"Chloe, they were right. We need to get home." Aubrey said, grabbing the ginger's hand and breaking free of her embrace. "Let's just go home and decide what to do about this tomorrow." Nodding slightly, Chloe gripped Aubrey's hand tighter than needed and they jogged back to Barden. She just couldn't get the voice of The Vigilante from her head. Who was it?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Beca quietly entered her dorm room, surprised to see Kimmi Jin absent, and tossed her duffel bag full of her Vigilante gear into her wardrobe. That redheaded girl and her friend Aubrey from the Activities Fair didn't know how lucky they were that Beca was around. The things those drunk men could have done to them. The Dj shook her head and sat herself down at her desk. They were lucky the small brunette was patrolling that area. She still remembers it so clearly. Decking the guy holding the ginger to wall, smashing the one holding Aubrey's feet out from underneath him and kicking the last one straight in the temple. The look on the ginger's face when she realised Beca was letting them go. Then the look of slight recognition. She recognised Beca's voice. The Dj tried to lower it to mask herself. She hoped it worked. At least the ginger didn't call her out straight away. Beca shook her head again and pulled her headphones over her ears and started to mix.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aubrey closed the door to her and Chloe's dorm and watched intently as Chloe slumped onto the couch. They were both trying to catch their breath after the long sprint back to Barden. Aubrey slid down the doorframe and pulled her knees up to her chest. The Captain of the Bellas couldn't erase the image of the three drunk men from her mind. She absentmindedly rubbed her still pained thumb and continued to watch her friend.

"What do we do?" Chloe finally asked, "Do we call the Police or forget it ever happened?"

"I guess we just forget it ever happened. It's not like they really did anything, so going to the police is going to achieve nothing." Aubrey sighed and watched the redhead fiddle with her hair. "You're going to have a bruise where he slammed you into the wall." She told her friend.

"I know, your finger is going to hurt for awhile as well." Chloe replied and looked up at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"For now, yes. What about you? Are you okay?" Aubrey rose to her feet and walked towards the couch Chloe was slumped on. Sitting down beside her, she enveloped the ginger in a bone crushing hug.

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired." Chloe said, answering Aubrey's question. Together they sat there for the rest of the night tangled together and listening to each other's slow steady breaths.


End file.
